


These Streets

by leggiewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, First Meeting, Human!Chris, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, Might continue this as a series if people like it, Vampire AU, Vampire!Masumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggiewrites/pseuds/leggiewrites
Summary: Masumi, a vampire, often prowls the streets in search of prey, his favourite place to hunt being outside a local bar. It's always packed, the drunk people always stopping to hit on him as they're leaving, practically chasing after him when he asks them to follow. As you can imagine, feeding is pretty easy for him. But unfortunately, he hasn't been in luck recently..





	These Streets

These streets... These streets that Masumi came to prowl every night in search of prey... It was perfect. Nothing but houses, all looking the same but with very few inhabitants... Meaning there was a significantly lower chance of witnesses. But outside the bar down the road was Masumi's favourite spot. He lured his intoxicated victims in, often standing outside barely wearing anything and offering whatever his target wanted for a small fee, leading them down to the alleyway tucked behind the bar. And that's when he strikes, leaning in to press feather light kisses to his victim's neck before suddenly baring his fangs, sinking them into the flesh of whatever poor soul he'd chosen.

The alley wasn't exactly the best place, always damp, barely lit... But that's what made him choose it, it was practically deserted save for the occasional rat that stirred when it heard Masumi's footsteps, scampering away in fear. Less chance of witnesses... It had been so long since he'd fed...

He watched the creature run away, the gnawing feeling of thirst taking away all rationality in his brain. He lunged forward with a snarl, letting out a groan of frustration when he barely missed the rat's tail. The bar had been unusually quiet recently, as if the customers knew that something was going on. He buried his face in his hands, feeling the tears start rolling down his cheeks. He didn't care what at this point, he just needed something...

This had never been his choice. All he wanted was to live a normal life as a _human..._ Not some blood-sucking monster who could barely control his thirst.

"Hey! You! Are you alright?!"

A voice called out, footsteps hurrying over to Masumi's side. A man dropped to his knees beside him, the look of concern on his face deepening when he saw the tears on the other man's cheeks.

"Hey... It's okay... Can you tell me your name?" He said in a much softer tone, glancing around for any potential threats to the two of them.

"M-Masumi... My name is Masumi..." The other whimpered. He hated appearing so vulnerable like this, especially to one of _his_ kind. 

He stared up at him, the pale moonlight illuminating his features. The man had the most beautiful piercing green eyes, looking as if they could stare right into what remained of Masumi's soul. His hair was styled in a blonde and brown undercut, slicked back by gel. Surprisingly, the most striking thing about his appearance was his eyelashes, long and complimenting the shape of his eyes perfectly... And that neck... Practically begging for Masumi to sink his fangs into it...

"O-Okay Masumi... My name is Chris. Can you tell me what happened to you..?" He spoke, sounding as if he was forcing himself to stay calm. Masumi just let out a groan in response.

"T-Thirsty..." He managed to croak out, edging his way closer to Chris who immediately scooped him up in his arms.

"It's not safe here... Come on, I'll take you to my place and take care of you there." He smiled down softly at him. It was odd, for the first time in a while Masumi felt... Safe..? Just being held in Chris' strong, muscular arms soothed him, it was a feeling he hadn't felt ever since he'd turned... 

He rested his head on Chris' shoulder, the other man's words becoming distorted as he felt his vision grow blurry. He fought to keep his eyes open, the dizziness from the thirst becoming way too overpowering as the world grew distant, the last thing he remembered was being gently placed down in a car, Chris yelling at him to keep his eyes open before the world slowly faded to black...


End file.
